yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Rescuing Centipede from the Skeleton Pirates/Retrieving the Compass
Here is how Mickey Mouse and his friends rescued Centipede in Mickey Mouse, James and the Giant Peach. Meanwhile, Centipede was exploring the pirate ship searching for the compass. Mr. Centipede: (whistling) As he looked inside the ship, he could see the captain with the compass. Mr. Centipede: Well, what do we have here, a skeleton? As he walks closer to it, he blows some dust off of the compass. Mr. Centipede: Jackpot, a genuine compass. Then, he lifts the skeleton's hand off the compass. Mr. Centipede: Looks like you sir need a bit of oil, Captain. Just as he grabs the compass, he let's go of the skeleton's hand as it falls back on to the desk. Mr. Centipede: Thank you, Sir, I'll be shoving off now. As he is about to leave with the compass in hand, something is preventing him to leave. So, he turns around and notice that the skeleton is an undead and it is grabbing hold of the suspenders. Captain Jack: Where do ye think yer going with that compass, You thieving Bilch Rat?! Mr. Centipede: Ah! Maybe I should wear a belt! Suddenly, the whole crew of Skeleton Pirates appeared in front of him. Mr. Centipede: HOLY SHIPWRECK!!! As he flung back to Captain Jack's grasp, he plans something evil for him. Captain Jack: Now then, you sir for thievery yer punishment is death. Mr. Centipede: (gulps) As for Mickey and their others, they spotted Centipede being straightened out to death. Mr. Centipede: So, can you please let me go? I promise I won't tell the others. Captain Jack: It's too late now, Ye thieving rat. (to his crew) Stretch this centipede even longer, Men! Mr. Centipede: Listen, fellas. I got a long history of back problems, and I don't need it to get any longer. (screams in pain but with his back felt better) Hey. That one felt pretty good. Then, Paul Bunyan's skeleton counterpart came with his double bladed axe. Mr. Centipede: It's Paul Bunyan comin' to cut me some slack. Whoa! Hey, pal. You're aimin' a little low. He's gonna cut me in half! But, James went down to the rescue along with the others. J. Thaddeus Toad: Tally-Ho! Captain Jack: What the?! Miss Spider: Hey, Sailors! Looking for some kicks? As she jumps kicks both the skeleton of an eskimo and a skeleton of raguel, he knocks into an undead version of Donald Duck, causing the gear to loosen the rope and sending Mr. Centipede to the brig. Mickey Mouse: Hold on, Mr. Centipede! Mr. Centipede: Cut the rope! Donald Duck: We're coming! As Donald took the cutlass, he'd accidentally knock the skull off of Captain Jack as he blindly pulled the rope with Mr. Centipede tied up. Mr. Centipede: Can you get that compass! Captain Jack: Don't let those thieves take away our compass! Just as Mickey got the compass, the Pirates were surrounding him. Mickey Mouse: Uh-Oh! J. Thaddeus Toad: Mickey! (whistles) Mickey! Mickey, over here! Mickey Mouse: Let's get out of here, fellas. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225